I Don't Suppose You Have Any Nutmeg?
}} Belkar serves up a delicious vulture stew and they almost get away with O-Chul and Roy's body. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as a corpse) ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ * Three Demon-Roaches ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Mr. Dragon ◀ Transcript Belkar cooks over a fire being fed by a demon-roach's fiery breath. Belkar: And just a pinch of Mama Bitterleaf’s Secret +2 Circumstance Bonus Ingredient. Demon Roach: Hey, Buzzcut! Can I stop with the fire yet? Belkar: There are two jobs available for you: Providing the fire, or providing the side dish. Demon Roach: Do you need hotter? Because I can do hotter. Haley: Hey, Belkar, can we speed this up? We need to meet Elan. Belkar: I’ve been cooking for ten minutes! I’m no Iron Chef! Demon Roach: Frankly, you’re no Rachel Ray, either. Haley takes the pot of stew. Belkar: Hey! Haley: Well, the thing under the umbrella is starting to talk about how he’d like to be the thimble this time, so I think this plan is now-or-never. Haley: Here you go, one piping hot pot of fresh vulture stew. Monster in the Darkness: Oooooo! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! The monster drinks the stew out of the pot, "GLUG GLUG GLUG GLUG GLUG GLUG GLUG" '' '''Monster in the Darkness': Mmmmm! Stewy! Demon Roach: He likes it! Mikey likes it! Belkar: Well, looks like I’m a sexy shoeless god of cooking, too. Demon-Roach: *slurp* Haley: Great, then we’ll take our friends and leave. Monster in the Darkness: Awwww, I guess. I’m really going to miss them, you know. MitD: Goodbye, Flopsy! Goodbye, Mr. Stiffly! I’ll write to you every day. Haley: I’ll drag Roy, you get O-Chul. Belkar: Can’t we just stuff the paladin in the Bag of Holding. Haley: No, he’d suffocate in there. Haley: Hey there, Roy. Don’t you worry, we’re one step closer to you taking back your job here. Demon Roach: I dunno, I think he can use the time off. Belkar: Awww, what’s the matter, Haley? Your stint as the leader of the Order of the Stick not living up to your expectations? Haley: No, it’s not that. It’s just that— Monster in the Darkness: Wait a second. Monster in the Darkness: You guys are the Order of the Stick? Haley: You’ve heard of us? Monster in the Darkness: Yeah… Monster in the Darkness: I think I’m supposed to devour you. Monster in the Darkness: … Monster in the Darkness: Small campaign world, huh? D&D Context * Circumstance Modifiers depend on the conditions of the attempted skill. A +2 would cancel out Belkar's use of improvised tools for the meal. * The campaign world is the setting in which a game of D&D is played. Trivia * In the third panel Belkar and the demon-roach reference the Iron Chef and Rachael Ray cooking shows. The Iron Chef show is timed: the chefs must complete their meals within one hour. Rachael Ray is not considered to be of the caliber of the Iron Chefs; her show is more about home cooking. * The thimble in the fourth panel Haley refers to is the Monopoly playing piece. MitD expressed an interest in playing a game in the last strip. * The roach in the sixth panel refers to Little Mikey a character in an ad campaign for Life cereal beginning in 1972. The campaign continued for 12 years, making it one of the longest running TV ad campaigns. * This is the second time Belkar has used the term "sexy shoeless god of activity here." * This is the final appearance of Mr. Dragon, the tea party pet who first appears in #463. External Links * 476}} View the comic * 51060}} View the discussion thread Category:The Order is Split